Speak Now
by Karoles
Summary: Lily se apaixona por seu amigo, e agora, o que ela vai fazer se ele vai se casar? Fic baseada na musica Speak Now.U/A


Speak Now

Não adiantava mais. Eu sabia que era tarde. O convite havia chegado há dois dias e eu estava, nesses dois dias, chorando como se o mundo fosse acabar. Meu mundo já acabou.

Ele era meu vizinho. Desde os 6 anos de idade. Nossas mães eram melhores amigas. Ele era meu melhor amigo.

James Potter, um moreno de olhos castanho-esverdeados cuja janela do quarto ficava de frente pra minha, havia se tornado meu melhor amigo a 3 anos atrás. E em um dia próximo, que era sexta-feira agora, ele iria se casar com Rachel Berry, minha... "inimiga"?

Semana passada, os dois vieram a minha casa e pediram para falar com todos nós, eu, minha mãe, meu Pai e Petúnia, minha Irma. Sentamos todos nos sofás e eles começaram a falar.

- Bem – Começou a Berry – Eu e o James estamos namorando a, quanto tempo mesmo Ti?

- 2 anos e meio – disse James

- Isso, isso. Bem, estamos namorando a dois anos e meio, e queríamos pedir que vocês, como a família da melhor amiga dele, Lily, viessem a nosso casamento.

Não conseguia manter meus olhos abertos agora. Tava tudo ficando embaçado. Eu precisava sair dali. Precisava inventar uma desculpa antes de chorar ali mesmo.

- Eu... eu fico honrada com o pedido – MENTIRA – Mas agora é sério, preciso ver se meu suco está pronto.

Sai o mais rápido possível da sala e fui para a cozinha. Não consegui segurar mais as lagrimas que desciam sem nem pedir permissão. Arrumei qualquer coisa e subi para meu quarto, sem nem me despedir de ninguém. Não queria que ela soubesse que de um jeito ou de outro, havia ganhado de mim.

Eu havia me apaixonado por ele há dois anos trás, e só vi o quanto o amava quando ele começou a namorar a Berry. A única coisa que também me satisfazia, era que Sirius Black e Remo Lupin, seus dois melhores amigos, também não aprovavam o casamento deles.

Marlene, que é minha melhor amiga e que também foi chamada ao casamento, vem aqui em casa hoje para irmos atrás dos nossos vestidos, coisa que não to muito empolgada pra fazer e ela sabe disso

- Melhora essa cara vai Lilian – disse quando chegou no meu quarto e me viu com o olhar perdido

- Você sabe o quanto foi difícil admitir pra mim mesma como eu me sentia em relação a ele, e quando eu fui dizer pra ele, a Berry entrou na história

- Eu sei Lily – disse se sentando a minha frente – mas você tem que superar ele amiga

- Você superou o Sirius?

- Eu não sinto nada pelo Black, ok? – disse em tom de "A conversa acaba aqui e não se fala mais nisso"

- Ok, não ta mais aqui quem falou – disse levantando a mão.

Um barulho me fez olhar para a Janela. La estava ele, remexendo em suas coisas,procurando alguma coisa. De repente ele se vira para o lado da janela de meu quarto, pega uma folha de papel, uma caneta e escreve:

**Lils pode me ajudar? Preciso encontrar algo e não sei onde ta. Pode vir aqui rapidinho?**

Eu, boba como sempre, me levantei peguei uma folha e uma caneta e respondi

_Claro que sim,James. Estou indo_

- Lene, eu já volto ok? - disse indo para a porta do quarto

- Só deixo você ir se eu puder te ajudar a escolher seu vestido

- Eu deixo sim, Lene – disse já indo pra fora.

Meus pais haviam saído de casa mais cedo e Petúnia estava na casa do porco, quer dizer, do Valter, seu noivo. Sai de casa rapidamente e logo já estava tocando a campainha da casa do meu vizinho/melhor amigo/garoto que eu amo.

- Oi querida – me cumprimentou Helen Potter, mãe de James– James esta te esperando no quarto, pode subir. Hm, Lily?

- Oi? – perguntei me virando

- Ele está errado, ele não a ama

Eu realmente fiquei tocada com isso que ela disse – Helen...

- Pará Lilian, eu sei que você gosta dele. Aliás, eu também não gosto da Berry.

- Agora eu sei o que você e minha querida mãe andam, fazendo – olhei pra ela e suspirei – Não deixa o James saber

- Não deixar eu saber de que?

/V\\

James POV

Eu realmente não sei se quero me casar com a Rachel. Não depois do que ouvi hoje de manha.

Eu tava descendo a escada para ver se a Lily tinha chegado, quando eu peguei metade de uma conversa entre ela e minha mãe.

- Ele está errado, ele não a ama

- Helen... – disse Lilian depois de um tempo me silêncio

- Pará Lilian –disse minha mãe a cortando –Eu sei que você gosta dele. Aliás, eu não gosto da Berry.

- Agora eu sei o que você e minha querida mãe andam, fazendo – disse suspirando - Não deixa o Tiago saber

Quer dizer que a Lily gosta de mim? Certo, não posso ficar aqui parado.

- Não deixar eu saber de que? –perguntei entrando na sala

Ei vi o rosto da lily perder a cor e depois ficar totalmente corado

- Na-nada – disse abaixando a cabeça

- Agora não importa. Vamos subir?

/V\\

Lily POV

- Agora não importa. Vamos subir?

- Cla-claro – eu gaguejei novamente, afinal, ele entrou ali na sala eu estava expondo meus sentimentos por ele AL.

Subimos as escadas e fomos para o quarto dele.

- o que houve aqui? Um furacão?

- Agora sim posso te agradecer direito. – disse me abraçando, me fazendo corar profundamente- pensei que não viria. Mas ainda tenho medo de você sair correndo.

- Não deixaria de ajudar – disse retribuindo o abraço – mas porque eu sairia correndo?

- é que, eu perdia as... As alianças – disse escondendo o rosto em meu cabelo

- Você O QUÊ? – disse me afastando dele – Como você as perde na semana do seu casamento? – "Que não é comigo"

- Lils eu –

- Calado, Potter. Vamos arrumar isso aqui e procurar suas alianças.

Comecei a dar voltas e voltas pelo quarto dele até que vi a caixinha de veludo em cima da escrivaninha. Eu podia simplesmente pegar e deixa-lo sem ,mas, assim eu não vou pro céu NE? Mas não foi meu bom senso que me fez parar. Foi algo que estava em um papel, recém escrito, e, recém desenhado.

_**Eu sei e você sabe, já que a vida quis assim,**_

_**Que nada nesse mundo levará você de mim.**_

_**Eu sei e você sabe, que a distância não existe,**_

_**Que todo grande amor, só é bem grande se for triste.**_

_**por isso, meu amor... Não tenha medo de sofrer Que todos os caminhos me encaminham para você.**_

_**Assim como o oceano só é belo com luar. **_

_**Assim como a canção só tem razão se cantar. **_

_**Assim como uma nuvem só acontece se chover**_

_**. Assim como um poeta só é grande se sofrer. **_

_**Assim como viver sem teu amor, não é viver,**_

_**Não há você sem mim, Eu não existo sem você !**_

_**Agora percebe que te amo Lilian Evans?**_

Eu fiquei chocada ao ler isso, e ainda mais ao ver o desenho que o acompanhava. Um retrato meu.

Coloquei os dois de volta no lugar, me virei pra ele e lhe entreguei a caixinha

- Toma, é melhor eu ir indo. Ainda tenho que sair com a Lene – lhe entreguei sai rapidamente do quarto, me segurando para não agarrar ele ali mesmo.

Voltei rapidamente para casa, peguei minha bolsa acompanhada de Marlene, sem nem olhar para a janela, onde eu tinha certeza que um par de olhos castanho – esverdeados me olhavam

- Lily, o que foi que aonteceu naquele quarto pra você voltar assim?

- Assim como? – perguntei me fazendo de desentendida

- Assim, com esse olhar perdido.

- Certo, vou te contar.

Contei a ela sobre o poema, e sobre o desenho. Ela me olhava e apenas balançava a cabeça, sem dizer nada sobre o que eu disse

- Não vai dizer nada?

- Ele. Te. Ama. – Disse pausadamente como se eu fosse uma criança de 5 anos

- Ele não pode me amar. Ele vai se casar, Lene pelo amor de Deus!

- Você tem que fazer alguma coisa Lily! Se ele não te ama, por que escreveu aquilo? Vai atrás dele mulher!

- Eu não sou o tipo de garota que interrompe bruscamente uma ocasião de véu e grinalda.

- Mas ele não é o tipo de garoto que se casa com a garota errada.

Eu não agüentava mais isso. Saímos de casa e logo já estamos em uma loja da D&G

- Bom dia! Como posso ajuda-lás? – nos perguntou a balconista da loja

- Queríamos vestidos para casamento.

- Tudo bem, venham por aqui.

Ela nos levou até uma arara onde tinha vários vestidos, desde longos até curtos. Não demorei muito e encontrei o vestido perfeito. Ele era... (N/A: Ta que eu vou contar) Ok autora má, não conte então.

Logo o tempo havia passado e já estávamos no pior dia da minha vida, ou seja, o dia do casamento do James. Podia se ver pela janela a correria que estava na casa ao lado. Mas tinha alguma coisa errada. Ele estava sentado na cama dele, não nervoso, não preocupado, ele estava chateado com alguma coisa.

Peguei um papel e uma caneta e escrevi:

_James, está tudo bem?_

**Só estou um pouco cansado:/**

_No dia do seu casamento? Conta outra, James Potter._

**Certo. Não sei se é com a Rachel que eu quero me casar**

_James, não faça nada que você não queira. Sabe que eu vou SEMPRE estar aqui não é? Bem, é melhor se apressar, é normal a noiva se atrasar mais o noivo... beijos, Tchau_

**Tchau Lils...**

Eu saí do quarto e fui pra casa da Lene, me arrumaria La com ela.

Abri o guarda-roupa dela, para pegar meu vestido. Abri a capa, e revelei um vestido preto, curto, com alguns detalhes em prata. Peguei a tiara preta, e meus brincos. Coloquei na cama e esperei ela sair do banho.

Uma hora depois, ela sai de roupão e pede para eu entrar

- Tem outro roupão pra você, amiga. Quero fazer seu cabelo e maquiagem ok?

- Certo, obrigada. – disse cabisbaixa

Tomei um banho demorado, mas mais curto que o da Lene. Coloquei o roupão e sai do banheiro.

- Bem vamos ver. Vamos fazer uma maquiagem simples, que ressalte seus lindos olhos verdes e suas lindas madeixas ruivas ok?

Depois de uma hora me maquiando, ela fez eu não me olhar no espelho. Colocou seu lindo vestido vermelho com um decote um tanto quanto... ENORME.

- Bom senhorita McKinnon, espero não matar um certo Black hoje.

- e eu espero que você agarre um certo Potter hoje.

- Eu já te disse o que eu penso sobre isso.

- E eu o que eu penso sobre isso. Chega de lenga-lenga. Vamos pro casamento.

Saímos de casa no carro com meu pai e minha mãe. Petúnia não quis ir casamento. Segundo ela, não precisava se meter em mais um circo. Como se a vida dela não fosse um.

Bom, não demorou muito para chegarmos lá. Foi até cômico quando chegamos. Meu pais se sentaram na frente, junto com os pais de James, eu e Lene, nos sentamos mais atrás junto com os "Marotos" como se intitulavam até o fim do ensino médio. Da pra acreditar que eles iam se casar sem nem começar a faculdade?

Outra coisa que me chamou atenção na igreja,foi a família. Aquele bando de gente mal-humorada vestida todos em tons pastéis. E além disso, algumas damas de honra passaram disfarçando o choro. Eu fiquei preocupada e fui atrás delas.

- Hey! Eu... posso saber o que houve?

- Foi a Rachel. Ela disse que estávamos... Gordas – disse antes de soltar novas lágrimas

- Ei, se acalma – disse a reconfortando – A Berry não é melhor que ninguém. E vocês, melhor ser gorda do que esquelética e sem sal igual a ela. Não digo que estão, vocês são lindas.

- Hm,Lily não é?

- Sim, eu mesma

- Você poderia estar se casando com o James – disse a loirinha ante se virar e ir embora com as outras.

Qual é? Por que todo mundo diz que eu devo me casar do o Jay? Ele não quis se casar com ela? Então! Credo, eu hein!

Bom, eu me recuperei desse surto esquisito que eu tive, e voltei para dentro da igreja. Me sentei ao lado de Remus, já que a Lene e o Sirius estavam conversando animadamente.

- Lily, e ai,como você anda?

- Com as pernas. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA brincadeira, eu to bem e você?

- Poderia estar melhor

- Do que...

- Lily, vai começar

Naquele momento,a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, e a Berry entro na igreja. Acho que foi nesse momento que olhei pra ele. Só pela cara, dava pra saber que não nada do que ele imaginava. Fiquei pensando e quando vi, já tinha caído em um devaneio.

Onde eu me levantava, com toda minha coragem,dizia para ele parar com aquilo, que eu estaria o esperando, pra ele aproveitar enquanto os outros ainda diziam, " Fale Agora".

Fui despertada de meus devaneios pela noiva que passava nesse exato momento ao meu lado. Ela flutuava como uma rainha de concurso de beleza

E denovo eu me viro pra ele. Só pela cara, não era ela que ele queria ali dizendo votos de amor eterno a ele. Era eu que ele queria ali, não era?

Foi quando escutei o padre dizendo

- Se alguém aqui nessa Igreja é contra a união desses dois, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Depois disso, silêncio. Eu sei que essa é a minha chance, eu fiz de tudo. Na verdade, ainda tinha uma coisa.

Eu me levantei, com as minhas mãos trêmulas. Óbivio que todos me olharam horizados, mas eu, só olha pra aqueles dois olhos castanho-esverdeados que tanto amava

- Eu não sou o tipo de garota que interrompe rudemente uma ocasião de véu e grinalda. Mas você não é o tipo de garoto que se casa com a garota errada. – respirei fundo e continuei com minha coragem que não sei de onde tirei – Não diga sim, Fuja agora Vou encontrá-lo na porta dos fundos da igreja Não espere ou diga nenhum voto. Você precisa me ouvir e eles disseram 'fale agora'

A pessoa que mais me olhava assustada era a Marlene, mas isso não importava, só importava que James me olhava com... Admiração? Não sei. Mas o que mais me surpreendeu de verdade, foi ver Tiago soltando as mãos dela e dando um passo a frente e dizendo:

- Vamos fugir agora, vou estar te esperando nos fundos com meu smoking – disse saindo a passos largos da Igreja.

Rachel me olhou com ódio, mas algo a fez mudar de idéia, melhor dizendo, um segundo corajoso.

- Não adianta odiar a Lily mais ainda, você sabe que estava errada se casando com o Potter. Rachel, eu te amo.

A voz vinha do outro lado da igreja. Era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Severus Snape. Aproveitei que a atenção foi desviada de mim, e sai da igreja.

Encontrei ele sentado em um dos bancos da praça. Respirei fundo e fui falar com ele.

- James? Olha eu... Eu... Não sei o que falar

Ele continuou calado apenas colocou a cabeça entra as mãos e suspirou.

- Me desculpa ter estragado o seu casamento, não é isso que uma melhor amiga faz, na verdade se você me odiar agora, eu... – ta foi estranho, eu comecei a chorar e ai ele olhou pra mim – se você quisesse ter dito algum voto, eu –

- Ei, ei, LILY! - disse pra chamar minha atenção – eu não disse meu voto. Muito obrigada por estar lá quando eles disseram "fale agora".

E senti os lábios que eu sempre quis sentir colado aos meus. Não posso descrever o momento corretamente. Sabe com é, sou egoísta HAHAHHA.

- Se for pra dizer algum voto, que seja um Eu te amo, e que seja pra você – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Então eu soube, que mesmo que fosse longo ou curto, ou que não existisse, nosso amor era pra sempre.


End file.
